


what it takes to survive

by tribbletrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, alexander being problematic (aka alexander being alexander), angelica Doesn't Deserve This, eliza being a precious cinnamon roll as per usual, like not that much homophobia but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbletrash/pseuds/tribbletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what Angelica said, when she saw your first letter arrive?"</p>
<p>Angelica warned Eliza, ill advised and impulsive as that may have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it takes to survive

Eliza was glowing. She often acted like this- the girl loved with all her heart, truly- but today she was simply radiant with joy. Spinning all about Schuyler Mansion as if dancing with an invisible partner, repeatedly brushing her long, dark hair, singing softly to herself, and clutching a folded letter to her chest.

Angelica knew Eliza wanted her to ask about the letter. It wasn't that Eliza wanted to make her jealous- she didn’t know Angelica loved him too, and hopefully never would- Eliza simply couldn’t keep her happiness to herself. Deciding it was best to grin and bear it, Angelica approached her at last.

“So who’s that from?” she asked, fully aware of who it was, but all the same hoping against hope she was wrong.

“Alexander,” Eliza beamed. “Colonel Alexander Hamilton, from that ball last week,” she added, as if Angelica had somehow forgotten.

So it was him. Of course.

Eliza handed her the letter for her inspection, and Angelica read it with a smile- she could always pretend it was for her.

The letter was a veritable tapestry of words, a simple alphabet somehow woven into something beautiful all for Eliza. It was all Angelica could do not to blush, though she knew the words weren’t hers. She folded it up with a small sigh when she had finished, handing it back to Eliza, who smiled expectantly, waiting for Angelica’s response.

And she knew she shouldn’t have said anything, but she couldn’t stop herself. It was one thing to have her own heart broken, but she couldn’t just stand by and watch it happen to her little sister. “Be careful with that one, love,” Angelica whispered- a warning for Eliza, but in a way, for herself as well. “He will do what it takes to survive.”

Eliza’s face dropped, brow furrowing in confusion. “What? What does that- what do you mean?” But Angelica hurried up the stairs to her room without a word of explanation, hitching up her skirts so as to move as quickly as possible. “Angelica?” Eliza called one last time, but to no avail.

Angelica collapsed on her bed, silently reprimanding herself for that cryptic warning. She should have kept quiet, should have gone through the motions and congratulated her sister on her new boyfriend. It wasn’t her secret to share, anyways, and she knew it would break Eliza’s heart so hear she’d seen Alexander kissing John Laurens behind the trees after that fateful winter’s ball.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this doesn't sound like i'm implying Alexander never loved Eliza (trust me, i'm a huge shipper too, it's just homeboy is a Mess as demonstrated by say no to this and has serious romance issues) and i kinda wanted to give Angelica's take on what was going on.


End file.
